1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to replacement drain closures for the drain hole of a fluid reservoir. More particularly, the present invention relates to replacement drain closures for use in the drain hole of an oil pan or lubricant reservoir of an engine. Most particularly, the present drain closure is intended for use in the drain hole of an automotive oil pan.
2. Prior Art
As will be known to those skilled in the art, the drain hole of an oil pan is subject to several types of damage which may render the original drain plug useless. In one type of damage, the threaded member which receives the drain plug may be damaged such that the original plug is no longer functional. If the original female member of the pan is cracked or the threads are damaged to the extent that the male plug member no longer securely threads into the female member, the plug may be totally useless or may not seal against leakage. In another form of damage, the fluid reservoir may be distorted due to impact with the roadway and this distortion results in a loss of sealing. In addition to the foregone, it is possible that detachment of the female member from the reservoir or oil pan may make it impossible to obtain an oil tight seal.
If view of the above, the prior art has developed expansion type plugs which are intended to replace the original drain plug. However, such prior art devices frequently require specialized tools and are often unable to conform to irregularities in the geometry of the oil pan or fluid reservoir. Accordingly, the art still desires a replacement drain plug which will securely close the drain hole and will accommodate irregularities in both the interior and exterior of the pan.
In view of the prior art, it has been concluded that a satisfactory closure must seal the drain aperture without regard to the condition of the original female member and must accommodate irregularities in the pan configuration at the drain hole.
In view of the above, it was concluded that the art required a replacement closure that would accommodate irregularities in the interior and exterior surfaces surrounding the drain hole.